


minecraft smutshots/fluffshots

by That_one_fan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Harems, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, ill tag later, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_fan/pseuds/That_one_fan
Summary: yeah so this is a placeholder
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

this is gonna be where i post a whole buncha random fanfics i wrote in the depths of my room at 3am when the air hits different and my brain goes from "oh this is cool I like this ship" to "awooga awooga cute ship make have seggsys and cutesys"  
you can also put requests in the comments if you feel like it and ill probably do them when I'm bored :o)  
i will write a mini warning at the start of each chapter(eavch chapter is a different story) for whats included, this will also specified the ship and wether its gonna be smut fluff gore etc,, so read that for any warnings not listed in the tags above when I eventually tag this book in itself


	2. a pens new use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skeppy annoys bad just a tad to much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> this chapter has the following cws:  
> Degradeing  
> Curseing  
> Whiping  
> Agressive sex  
> Dubcon(?)  
> Overstimulation  
> Cumflarion(minor)

"OH GOD DAMNIT SKEPPY!!"  
Bad screamed as skeppy threw another pen at him from agross the room, causeing him to die once again in the exstreamly difficult parkour game he had been trying to beat for the last hour.  
"oh shit..."  
Bad slammed a fist on his desk as he growled deeply glareing at skeppy.  
Bad gripped the edgw of his desk and shut his eyes gritting his teeth as he tryed to take a deep breath in.  
Skeppy bit his toungue as he pulled another ball point pen from the cup he held and tossed it at bad, turning back to his phone as the pen hit him in the head, the pen landing on his desk next to the growing pile of pens that skeppy had already thrown at him.  
Bad stood up now, his hands shakeing in pure rage as he undid the belt that wraped around his chest  
"You know what? If your gonna be a brat skeppy, ill treat you like a brat."  
Skeppy looked up from his phone just as bad got to the edge of the couch, holding his belt in his handthe other already reaching for skeppy  
"Huh?? Wait stop bad!!"  
Skeppy screeched as bad picked him up, dropping him over the side of the couch and whiping him harshly over the ass with his belt.  
"Bad! Stop stop! Im sorry i didnt mean it!"  
Bad held down skeppy with his other hand and whiped him again  
"Shut up."  
Skeppy could feel his face go red, blood running to his crotch as bad whiped him again  
"Ngh~! Bad stop!"  
Skeppy slapped his hands to his face as bad compleatly ignored his words, whiping him even harder, draging a muffled squeak of a moan out of him  
Bad dug his hand into skeppys back harder, leaveinf a dull pain where bads claws dipped a bit to far  
Skeppy whined in pleassure as his cock grew harder and rubbed aganst the arm of the couch  
"This is what you get you brat!"  
Bad whiped him again and paused for a breath, both him and skeppy panted for a moment before bad dropped his hand with a sigh closeing his eyes, hand still pinning skeppy to the couch  
Skeppy dropped his hands and he hit something on the floor,  
The cup of pens.  
Skeepys face burned with embaressment, but that didnt stop him from grabbing another pen and tossing it at bad before giggleing manically waiting for his response  
Bad stopped entierly, skeppy yelped as his pants were ripped down to his knees,  
Bad didnt mean to but he brought skeppys boxers down with his tight jeans, exsposeing skeppys cock to the open air  
"Hey wait bad it was a joke-"  
Bad growled and reared his belt back whipeing skeppys bare ass harshly  
"Mmm! Fuck Bad!~"  
Bad paused and realized what skeppy had just said, he looked to the boy just as he slapped his hands back over his mouth  
"Are you enjoying this!?"  
Bad paused and agressivly picked up skeppy by his jacket, flipping him over onto his back. Throwing him back onto the couch  
Skeppys boner stood strong as bad stood honestly shocked, he could feel his pants get right as he watched the boy fidget under his gaze  
Bad dropped his belt and grabbed skeppys wrists with one of his hands  
"You know what, if your likeing this so much..."  
Bad mumbled and growled under his breath and undid his own pants, dropping them to his knees, his own boner standing proud as he blushed, glareing at skeppy  
Bad stuck his fingers into skeppys mouth and thrust them over his toungue quickly  
"Suck."  
"Ahn?"  
Skeppy mumbled around bads fingers, doing as he was told and sucking on his digits gentally  
Bad growled and pulled his fingers from skeppys mouth after he felt they were covered enough and pressed them to skeppys hole, pushing two into him and thrusting them roughly into him  
"Guh! Baaaaad~ please!"  
Bad shoved another one into skeppy and pushed it further into him  
"What? What do you want you brat?"  
Bad glared down at skeppy as he moaned quietly  
"Nggh~ please, fuck me bad~"  
Bad grinned and pulled his fingers out of skeppys ass, quickly pulling skeppys pants off and lineing himself up with skeppys hole,  
Skeppy wraped his legs around bads waist,  
"This is your punishment you brat~"  
He growled, his tone dripped with lust as he thrusted harshly into the shorter boy makeing him scream with pleasure,  
"BAD!!~"  
Skeppy felt tears brimm at his eyes as bad pulled back out, ramming back into him harshly  
"Your loveing this arent you you brat~"  
Bad growled and pulled skeppy further onto his hard cock  
"YES! PLEASE BAD!!"  
bads face grey flushed at skeppys words as he harshly fucked him  
He forced as much of himself as he could into skeppys tight deffonately not propeely streched hole moveing at what felt like inhuman speeds, witch honestly they were as bads tail wraped tightly around skeppys leg and he thrust into him  
"Ngh skeppy...."  
Bad moaned as he leaned closer to him  
Bads free hand wwnt to skeppys cock, quickly fapping him off while still trusting into him  
"BAD IM GONNA-"  
bad didnt have a change to yell at him that if he came hed be punished before their chests were coated with the thick white substance  
Bad oaused, dick still inside  
"Fuck bad... that felt gre-"  
Bad thrust roughly into skeppy another harsh glare resonateing in him  
A jolt of painfull pleasure forced itself through him  
The stimulation was overwhelming  
"You started this. Im cumming."  
Bad grunted as he trust, he held onto skeppys hips with one hand and still on skeppys wrists with the other  
Skeppy was practically screaming with pleassure as bad flipped him on his side  
Bad took another minuet or so before he burried his cock into skeppys ass, cumminf hard into him, painting his insides white with semen  
Skeppy came once again with the new wave of pleassure, the couch catching most of the load as he let out a shakey breath  
Bad didnt pull out at first either, makeing sure to fill skeppy up as much as he could before finnally pulling from the shakeing boy  
"B-bad...."  
Skeppy could barely move at this point, he legs were shakwing and his wrists felt numb as bad colasped onto him in a heap of panting mess 

♡♤this is indeed a time skip cus i dont wanna write about them fucking rn😌(my brain a week after writeing this timeskip: girl dont do it... me: i wont do it... also me a week later: i did it.)♡♤ 

"You ok skep?"  
Bad asked gentally, lookung to skeppy  
"Mmmmmm better than ok"  
Skeppy relaxed onto the couch,letting him arms drop to the sides,  
His hand hit something on the floor once again and a grin made itself to him,  
Skeppy grabbed another pen and tossed it to bad, who caught it and smiled,  
"Hmmm...skeppy, throw another one at me and you wont be walking tonight."  
Skeppy paused, another pen in hand  
He though over the idea in his head, he didnt know if he would be able to walk after the first round,and thus, in the end he decided to throw the entire pen cup at him before getting up and bolting his legs weak from the harsh fucking he was just subject to. He ran,Tripping over his boxers, witch he promptly kicked out of the way and ran laughung as bad chased his yelling something he coulsnt hear as he dashed to the bedroom, he jumped onto the bed and suddenly felt the thick liquid flowing down his legs, it made him blush as he tryed to burry into the sheets his cock already hard again as bad slammed the door open, fury dripping from his essance as he stomped tiwrds the man  
"That hurt you little shit. You have 3 secounds to lube your self up before i fuck you so hard youll see stars."  
Bad glared at skeppy and skeppy simply just stuck his toungue out at him, his stomach was flipping as he watched bad clench his teeth his fists tightening as he climbed over him  
"You just made a huge mistake skeppy..."  
He had a grin on his face that unsettled skeppy just a bit before he yelped out a moan, getting pulled down and subsequently onto bads dick  
"Mmgh!! Bad!~"  
He moaned as he got readjusted to bads size cum acting as a weak lube for bads large cock.  
"I told you you had 3 secounds. This is your fault."  
Bad pulled skeppy fowardonto his lap, makeing the ahort boy stradle him, cock in his ass  
"Now move."  
The demands of bad made a shiver roll up skeppys spine, sending a wave of plessure through him as he rode bad  
"Bad i don't think i can"  
Skeppys legs shook as he teyed to lift himself again, failing aa he colasped onto bads length, pulling a moan from him  
"Then ill do it..."  
Bad grabbed skeppys hips, his claws dipping pleasantly into his curves as he lifted the boy and thrusting up into him  
"BAD!"  
Skeppy moaned as bad moved, the cum spilled out from his hole as he was fucked for a secound time, his ass ached painfully but the pain felt nice  
He moaned as bad kept thrusting, kept lifting him up kept makeing him feel good  
Then bad did something  
Bad flipped the 2 over and one hand landed at skeppys throat the other was on his hips still  
Bad growled and held his grip losely on his neck  
"Safewords red. Dont forget."  
Skeppy was honestly a bit shocked but nodded as best he could as bads clawed hands gripped ag his neck 

The minuets felt like hours as they went theough not one not two but 4 more rounds of the agressive sex, skeppy was filled more than he thought possible as bad finnished for the last time  
"Skeppy..... i dont think i can continue any more..."  
Skeppy panted and looked up into bads eyes a hand on his check as bad hoved over the shorter  
"Thats fine, i dont think i can take anymore haah..."  
Bad oulled out and skeppy twitched, cum seeping out of him quickly, his cum swolen stomach draining onto the sheets  
"I really filled you up huh?"  
Bad chuckled at his handy work as he kissed skeppy, moveing away to grab a towel  
"You could say that"  
Skeppy attempted to stand but only colasped onto the floor, his weak legs covered with cum as he tryed to move  
"He bad? i need help"  
Bad walked out of the bathroom and just looked disapointed as he walked ovee to the heap of skeppy on the floor  
"Common lets get you cleaned up and we can go to bed"  
Skeppy smiled as bad helped him to his feet, helping to the bathroom  
"Yeah that sounds good..."  
Bad smiled as he cleaned skeppy up  
"Oh! You know if you want to have sex you just have to ask right?"  
Skepoy grinned up at bad  
"Yeah but pissing you off first is more fun~"  
Skwppy winked at him as he wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him gingerly  
Bas only chuckled as he picked him up,  
"Well with clean up out of the way id say its time to sleep"  
Bad yawned as if on que and set skeppy down on his side of the bed, tossing a towl down on the spot drenched in cum,  
"We can change the sheets tomarow alright?"  
Skeppy nodded and yawned himself, wrapping his arms around bad, dragging him into the bed next to him  
"I love you bad"  
Bad kissed him on the forehead and smiled  
"I love you to skeppy"  
With that the 2 fell asleep


	3. Harem boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically this whole story was based on the pic of skeppy with bad and daryl made by m4b3m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> this chapter includeds the cws:  
> Blood  
> Dubcon sex  
> Facefucking  
> Double penetration   
> Harem sex
> 
> Yeah hope yall like this, i added gbh in here cus i was getting tiered of being so filtered lmfao  
> I really woke up, wrote this and chose violence-

Skeppy yawned quietly as he slowly came to in the cold room, he rubbed his eye slowly and looked around  
Something was wrong   
Skeppy got up and sluggishly made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall  
"Bad?"  
Skeppy called out into the near silent house  
Strange  
"Bad???"  
Skeppy put his hand on the wall and looked out into the kitchen only to come face to face with....  
Daryl?  
That was new  
He jumped back quickly, stareing at the human fuigure   
"Bad?? Why are you in your human form? Is someone over or something??"  
Skeppy was confused as he squinted at the man  
"What are you talking about geppy? What 'human form'??"  
The man looked confused pushing up his glasses gentally   
"Well anyways geppy.... come to the kitchen! I have a suprise for you!"  
And with that the fuigure dissapeared into the void of blurriness that was the kitchen  
Skeppy groaned and walked into the bathroom, quickly putting in his contacts and makeing his way to the kitchen  
"Bad it smells really good in here what did you ma-"  
Skeppys eyes widened as he stared into the kitchen  
There were....  
3  
"Wha??"  
Skeppy was so confused as he looked at the human, the demon and the angel that were seated at the kitchens counter island  
The demon gasped and shot up, tail wagging furiously aa he quickly hugged skeppy holding onto his arm grinning wildly up at him  
"What the hell is happening???"  
The human and the demon both scolded him but the angel merely laughed  
"Really what is happening right now??? Am i hallucinating??"  
The angel got up and held onto skeppys other arm, a clawed hand trailing his spine while they burryed their head into his neck  
"Does this feel like a halucination dickhead"  
The angel fucking bit him  
Skeppy yelped as teeth were bared into the crook of his neck, a blush made its way to his face as the angel growled  
The human ran over hitting the angels arm  
"Good! Stop it!"  
Daryl growled and shoved 'good' away from skeppy, wrapping himself around skeppys chest hugging him  
"Really what is happening, is this magic gone wrong? A new spell?"  
Bad chuckled, his tail wrapping over skeppys thigh, skeppys body tensed with concern  
"No... i dont think so..."  
Bad was still clutching skeppys arm as he nuzzled into skeppys neck, the other side that was still bleeding ever so slightly, daryls face burryied in his chest and goods gental touches as he held onto his other arm  
Skeppys eyes were wild as he tried to fuogure out what was happening  
Skeppy was about to speak but daryl, the one holding his chest placed a small chast kiss to the front of his neck, makeing skeppy shiver  
"What is going oooooon"  
Skeppy whined closeing his eyes  
"Hey lets take him to the bedroom~"  
Good grinned and roughly yanked skeppy from the other 2 pulling him to the bedroom he had just left, the other 2 trailing behind bickering with good as they attempted to grabb at skeppy again  
"Here we go!"  
Skeppy was tossed onto the bed and before he could do anything he was trapped  
Trapped under the gental nibbles and light kissed of the 3 surounding him  
He shuddered, biteing his lip as good moved behind him, forceing him up and biteing as his tanned skin  
He yelped as good and daryl worked together on nipping and sucking on his neck as bad dipped his clawed fingers. Under his shirt, pushing his shirt up to where the other 2 were working at  
Skeppy was in a different world at this point, heavy breaths as he was marked up by the 2  
"A-aah w-wait"  
Good growled and threateningly hoverrd over his neck, fangs beared  
"Silence dickhead"  
Skeppy whined, he could feel himself grow hard in his sweatpants as bad pressed kisses down his abdomen  
Good sunk his teeth into skeppys neck again, makeing the shorter one moan loudly  
"Ngh~ What the hell is happening"  
Good tightened his teeths grip, silening the lovestruck fool  
Good let go of skwppys neck licking at the blood before growleing again  
"You keep fucking talking and im going to shove my dick so far down your throat you wont be able to."  
Skeppy whimpered as good forced his head backclawed fingers lingering on skeppys tender skin, the claws dipping into his neck a bit to far for comfort  
On the other hand skeppys oants were at his ankles and bad was still suckinf and kissing at skeppys exspozed thighs, makeing hickys as he grew closer to his hard on,  
Daryl kept makeing harsh purple marks on his chest nails makeing small red lines down his skin, every once in a while one of his hands would dip under skeppys boxxers teasing the feeling as he nipped at sensitive skin  
Skeppy wassnt sure what was happening at first when he felt something wet cover part of his face  
Then he realized  
Goods large tentabuldge was writeing over his face goods face flushing blue as he stuck a thumb into skeppys mouth forceing his jaw open as he quickly shoved his entier member down skeppys throat amkeing the boy under him gag  
Skeppy felt tears prick at his eyes as good thrust into his throat at a quick pace   
Daryl chuckled as he watched good face fuck the boy, daryl pulled skeppys boxers down enough to release his boner to the air  
Bad took notice of this and both daryl and bad went to work sucking and licking at his member  
Skeppy moaned around goods cock as he felt salty precum coat his mouth, tears dripping down his face   
Skeppy wrapped his arms around goods thighs felling the angel shudder above him as he did so  
Skeppy was almost shakeing with pleassure as daryl took his cock in his mouth, bads mouth finding itself on the free area of his body makeing more marks on it  
Skeppy felt him self growing close to bursting as his legs started shakeing  
He attempted to warn the one on his dick but all that came was a muffled groan as he felt the demon deepthroat him, takeing his load in the process  
Bad pulled himself off, swolowing all of the thick white fluid oooh n his mouth and licking his lips  
"You wanna have a go at him daryl?"  
Bad looked at the other who smiled and stuck his hand into his pocket, pulling out a bottle of lube and coating his fingers  
"Yeah ill have a go~"  
Daryl gentally pressed his fingers into skeppy, fingering his tight ass quickly, scissoring his hole while thrusting his fingers in and out   
Skeppy was moaning around goods member as he got fingered by daryls delicate hands  
After a moment of horny hesitation, daryl pulled his fingers out, instead replaceing it with his cock  
Daryl pressed himself closer to skeppy, quickly bottoming out and forcing their hips flush  
Skeppy groaned at the feeling, his eyes rolling back at the pleassure  
Skepoys legs were shakeing as daryl matched his thrusts in time with goods   
Skeppys arms went limp as he shivered, back arching as he was fucked  
Bad gasped and wispered something to daryl who in turn grinned and knodded quickly  
"Geppy im gonna get under you for a moment ok?"  
Good growled at bad  
"He'll be fine ...ahh... do whatever.... ngh~"  
Bad giggled and got under skeppy, daryl holding him up for a moment  
Now skeppy was laying on bad who was sucking at his neck,   
Bad and daryl made eye contact and nodded  
Bad thrust into skeppy makeing him yelp around goods cock  
He made a gental pace and after a moment daryl pressed himself into skeppys alreasy tight hole  
"Nggh.. am i gonna fit in him?"  
Bad chuckled  
"Oh yeah...dont worry youre gonna fit"  
Skeppy groaned again as daryl forced himself in  
"Ahh! Mghh..."  
Bad moaned as they both thrust into skeppy at a quick pace  
Good was sloppily thrusting into skeppys mouth   
"Ugh fuck! Im gonan cum!!"  
Good grabbed skeppys faceas he shoved himself farther into his throat than he thoat possible cumming hard down his throat  
"Haah... fuck me....."  
Skeppy groaned and slapped goods thigh a few times  
Good growled then realized skeppy was probably chokeing at this point  
"Shit sorry"  
Good pulled out of skeppys mouth, a few spurts of cum coating skeppys tan face  
Skeppy swallowed what was left in his mouth and let his head fall back into goods lap as bad and daryl kept abuseing his ass  
"Ahh fuck! T-to much!"  
Skeppy finnally had his mouth free and now harsh words and moans were pouring from him   
Bad found a comfortable place in goods lap where he was at and wrapped his tail around skeppys waist  
Bad wrapped his tail around the base of skeppys hard cock makeing the boy gasp  
"Mghn!! Baaaad!"  
Skeppy felt tears drip down his face as the 2 kept thrusting, bads tail now fapping skeppy off while they moved  
Good leaned back with a huff, waiting for the other 2 to finnish  
Bad and daryl kept up their quick thrusts, pulling more moans from skeppy who was shakeing harshly  
"Skeppy i think im gonna!"  
Bad couldnt finnish his sentance before burrying his cock deep into skeppys ass, daryl following quickly after, the 2 cumming into him makeing him make uninteligible noises as he came hard along side them  
Daryl pulled out and laid down next to skeppy, bad pulling out and letting their cum ooze out of him  
Skeppy was panting hard as the 3 around himmoved away from him,  
Skeppys eyes were blurry from the sex as he stared up at the ceiling, he could vaugely hear good yelling at one of the others through the wall in the bathroom  
Bad came back with a rag and wiped up the cum that coated his chest and his ass  
"Dont worry geppy were cleanin you up~"  
After he was cleaned skeppy atill couldnt make scentances  
Bad and good laid on either side of him holding him while daryl laid on top of him again  
Skeppys mind was wild  
'What just happened? It was great but holy shit....'  
Skeppy stared up into the sunlit rooms ceiling again  
He could feel the vague pain from where the bites and hickys lay on his body  
He was gonna regreat this in the morning but for now he would relish in the touches of the 3 that lay on him  
This was gonna be a strange week


End file.
